The Final Act
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Did you ever wonder what became of the killers after they passed away? Here is the answer. Rated T


**The Final Act**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scream**

The first thing Billy saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling. It looked like a checkerboard, black and white squares all around. Billy could see that the whole room was shared the same design. The only question was; Where was he?

A groaning noise startled Billy and he turned to see his friend Stu laying besides him. As Stu rose up, Billy could the smell the pungent scent of he and Stu's blood. They both still had wounds all over their bodies and Billy had a huge headache.

"Do you have a headache?" Billy asked.

"My head's tingly if that's what your're asking." Stu replied. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Let's just look for a way out." Billy and Stu began looking for an exit. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows. Billy pushed against the wall to see if there was a secret passage way. As he put one of his hands against the wall, it went through open air, outing the black tile as a hole.

"Hey Stu! I found a opening." Billy shouted.

"That's what she said." Stu replied.

"That doesn't...just follow me." Billy crawled into the hole and into another checkered room. Stu followed after.

They saw a man beating up on a women. Stu immediately tackled the assaulter while Billy went to help the women. When he saw her face however, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Mom?"

"Billy!" Mrs Loomis shouted. She hugged her son tightly and Billy, with tears in his eyes, embraced her as well. Stu still struggled with the aggressive man.

"Billy! A little help here?" He shouted.

"Just a second Mom." Billy said as he rushed to Stu's side. Together the two wrestled the man to the ground. After pummeling him for a minute, Billy returned to his Mom.

"Billy, I thought you were dead." Mrs Loomis said.

"What are you talking about?" Billy asked

"You were killed by that bitch Sidney weren't you? I got revenge for you. Me and Micky over there." Mrs Loomis pointed to her assaulter, who Stu had pinned.

"You used me you bitch!" Micky shouted.

"We even used the Ghostface character you two made up." Mrs. Loomis chirped

"Wait! You know about Ghostface? And that night...Mom, did Sidney shoot you too?" Billy asked.

"Before I could even finish her off." Mrs. Loomis sadly replied.

Billy turned to Stu and Micky. "What about your partner?"

"I got one last scare in but the bitch got me too." Micky said, having calmed down.

"Get off'em Stu." St complied and released Micky.

"Guys, don't freak out but I think we're dead." He said.

The room fell silent.

"Damn...That sucks." Stu said.

"Why that's impossible Billy." Mrs Loomis debated. "We're still here."

"How are we supposed to know for sure if we're dead or not? Huh?" Micky chastised.

"I can think of one way to find out." Billy went to the walls and started pushing against the black tiles. After a few minutes, he came across another opening.

"Let's go." One by one, the group of killers entered through the hole and came out into another checkered room.

A single person was standing in the room, his back to the group. He turned around and Billy recognized him at once

"Roman?"

"Billy?"

"You know this guy Billy?" Stu asked.

"Yeah! He's the one who help me create Ghostface." Billy confessed.

"I see I'm not the only one here." Roman said. "Who are these people?"

"This is my Mom." Billy said presenting Mrs. Loomis. "This is Stu." Billy pointed to his goofy friend. "And That's Mitch."

"It's Micky you dumbass!" Micky shouted.

"You're a dumbass!" Billy shouted back!

"No you are!"

"No yo-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Roman said. "Do any of you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Roman." Billy began. "Did you by chance play Ghostface?"

"What do you think?" Rowan pointed to the black robe adorning his clothing.

"How did I miss that?" Billy asked himself.

"So did all of you play Ghostface as well?" Roman asked."

"Yes. We all did." Mrs. Loomis confessed.

"Well that explains a lot."

"Did you get shot by Sidney?" Billy asked.

"Shot and stabbed." Roman said.

"Well it's official!" Stu shouted. "We're fucked!

"Not just yet." Billy said. Once again he looked for an opening disguised as a black tile and once again he found one. The killer entered the opening one by one.

The group found themselves in yet another checkered room.

"It never ends!" Shouted Micky.

Two people, a boy and a girl, were already in the room.

"Who are you people?" The girl asked.

"Wait." The boy said. "Isn't that Billy Loomis?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Billy replied. You two must have played Ghostface."

"How did you know?" The girl asked nervously.

"We all played Ghostface." Stu shouted. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jill and this is Charlie." The girl introduced herself and the boy. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I think we all are." Billy said.

"What do you mea-" Before Jill could finish her question, the room became completely dark. After a few seconds, it was back to normal, except for an eighth person in the middle of the room. One in a full Ghostface costume.

"Who the hell are y- Jill was interrupted again, this time by Ghostface slicing her throat open with a knife.

"Jill! You son of a bitch!" Charlie rushed at Ghostface in rammed the knife into his heart. Both Jill and Charlie fell dead.

"Oh my God!" Mrs Loomis cried. Roman tackled Ghostface and tried to wrestle the knife away from the killer. But Ghostface got the upper hand and slammed the knife down onto Roman's back, killing him instantly.

"Oh shit!" Stu shouted.

Ghostface went after Micky next. Micky returned to his deranged state tried to attack Ghostface, grabbing his stabbing arm. Ghostface let the knife fall into his other hand and sliced Micky's stomach open. Then he threw the knife straight into Mr's Loomis's arm. Billy tore the knife out but in doing so ripped an artery and Mrs Loomis started bleeding to death. Ghostface kicked Billy in the stomach and took back the knife which he then shoved into the bottom of Stu's head just as the latter as about to attack from behind.

Ghostface tore the knife out and wiped the blood off as he faced Billy.

"Wait!" Billy said. "Before you kill me, let me see."

Ghostface lowered the knife and lifted his mask up. Billy looked shocked but then smiled.

"It all makes sense now."

Ghostface lowered the mask and stabbed Billy in the skull, the exact same spot where Sidney had shot him. It was over in matter of seconds.

...

The first thing Billy saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling. It looked like a checkerboard, black and white squares all around.

 **The End**


End file.
